What It's Like
by Asxcala
Summary: Miku moves back to Japan, where she was born, from the U.S she is asked to join the Vocaloids and makes lots of friends. And meets the love of her life. LOTS of yuri, some yaoi and swearing. I KNOW IT STARTS OUT BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER IT JUST HAS TO START THAT WAY! TRUST ME!
1. Chapter 1

What it's Like Chapter 1- First Day

_Miku ran into her mother's arms, tears streaming down her face. Her mother let out a sigh of relief. _

"_What happened sweetie?" Miku looked up at her loyal mother and frowned._

"_I don't ever want to go to school again!" _

Miku missed her mother. She had been the best thing in her life and Miku had left her behind. She missed the way she could tell her everything. Her brother was great at listening, but it would never be the same. Mikuo was a boy; her mother had been just like her. Miku didn't remember any of the people at her school. Probably because she had moved to America when she was six and was just now returning home…Home.

She also missed her friends from America; Laura, Nia, Amber and Ring. She missed them all so much. All she remembered about Japan was how much it hurt when she was bullied every day. Still, Japan was where she belonged. And it had been her home from the start.

"Hatsune Miku." Miku inhaled deeply worrying already about what they would say. She didn't know much about registering for a Japanese school. In America her mother did all the paper work. But she stepped into the room and sat in front of the woman at the mahogany desk anyway. The woman flipped through some files, nodding once or twice then closed the packet folding her arms on the desk.

"Miss Hatsune, I have almost all we need, all we need now is for you to answer some questions, okay?" Miku nodded, she had been ready for this.

"Okay, first, what do you specialize in?"

"Music and Martial arts." Miku said coolly.

"Okay, what is your home life like, do you live with either of your parents?"

"I live with my younger brother Mikuo and no one else." She blinked at Miku.

"You live alone with your brother, hmm. Where are your parents?

"My mother works with the American Congress. And my father died in the war in Afghanistan." The woman blinked again. Then scribbled down some more notes on a sheet of paper.

"Thank you Miss Hatsune. That's all I need. Here is the school schedule, basically when school gets out, and all the holidays and such." Miku put on a small smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Then the woman dismissed her and she walked home.

"Oh, wait Miss Hatsune!" Miku turned.

"Your school uniform should come in a couple of days until then you'll have to wear your street clothes." Miku nodded again. Then left the school quite pleased with herself.

When Miku got home Kaito looked at her from the sofa where he was watching TV.

"Well?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm in." Mikuo threw his fist in the air and mouthed a silent _yes._ Miku smiled, she loved her brother. He was always so sweet to her.

Mikuo shoved some popcorn in his mouth and turned to face the TV again. Miku rolled her eyes teasingly.

"What are you watching that's so great?" Mikuo shushed her then took a moment to answer as the show went to a commercial break.

"I'm watching the final episode of the _Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga_." Miku face palmed.

"Again! How many times is that?" He counted for a long moment on his fingers.

"Lost count, Oh! Shh! It's on again." Miku walked away still smiling. Tomorrow was gonna be great.

X

Hatsune Miku walked into class a smile still planted on her face. She looked around and grabbed the first chair she saw. In front of a tall girl with pinkish hair and a young boy with indigo colored hair. She looked up at the teacher, arms folded on her desk.

"Good morning class," She walked over to the board "Today you'll be writing down these notes to help you during the school year." Every student pulled out their note book and started writing the notes down. Miku was stunned. No pouting, no groan of frustration, not even a wrong look from any of the students.

That day in music class she sat down in front of the teacher. He looked down at them and a smile crossed his face.

"Hello, students. Today we're going to be working on our vocals, now I'm sure you all have your original songs from last year. Miku blinked she hadn't expected this. But she was a great singer and would prove it to them. She pulled out one of her own songs she had been working on and raised her hand. The teacher smiled at her.

"Miss Hatsune, would you like to go first?" Miku nodded and he gestured toward the space in front of the class. She walked up and looked at her paper for a moment then opened her mouth to begin.

"_Now there's nowhere to go in the heart of this love…" _She took a breath. Then went along with the scream that was placed in the song. Once that was over she went back to the rest of the lyrics. "_Monochrome bustles, sunlight cast shadows. Dusk is changing its colors…" _She continued to the end. When she finished everyone cheered and she blushed at them uncontrollably, glad they didn't shun her.

At the end of class the girl from before with the pink hair walked up to her and she blinked at her.

"You're pretty good at that. How'd you like to put your singing to good use?" Miku blinked again.

"How" The girl let out a small laugh.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Vocaloid Organization? It's where you sing for them and they tell you if you've made it in. It's for really talented singers. If you make it in you can sing with them for as long as you want. And you can go on tour and preform for thousands of people. It's a real honor. I made it in!" Miku considered this for a moment then nodded.

"I'll audition." The other girl smiled at her.

"Great! I'm Luka."

"Hatsune Miku." The girl held up a hand.

"I know who you are." Miku smiled at the other girl. She was the first person to ever talk to her.

"Okay so auditions take place at the Vocal Corp building down town." Miku nodded at her once. She was sure she would love being a Vocaloid.

TBC

_**This I must say is my first Good story. I know it starts out boring, but please trust me, it gets better. No, this is not a Luka Miku shipping!**_


	2. Chapter 2

What it's like Chapter 2-Will I Make It

Miku's smile widened as she started up at the impressive building before her. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. Then she yanked the door handle and stood frozen. The lobby was huge, with a crystal chandelier and a red carpeted floor. And several neatly organized desks in front with people either typing away or chattering with people on the other line, Miku noticed they all wore multicolored headphones or ear-buds.

Miku shrugged it off and walked up to one of the main desks where a woman sat watching a security camera, she had one ear phone in and had chocolate colored hair held back in a tight bun, and old fashioned spectacles with the chain on the side. She looked up at Miku.

"Can I help you?" Miku gulped, her elderly appearance frightened Miku a little.

"I-I'm here to au-audition to be a Vocaloid." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Third floor, you need to wait in the waiting room until they call you in." Miku nodded and walked toward the stairs.

It took her a while to walk up the flight of deadly stairs. But she made it with enough time to sit in the yellow walled room. And if the lemon walls weren't bad enough there was small tables everywhere with little red flower pots. After a few hours she was getting bored. She hadn't brought a book or anything to do. All she had been doing for the past twenty minutes was mess with her long aqua hair.

"Hatsune Miku." Miku sighed with relief. She walked toward the sound studio and another person called her in. She stepped into the small room in the studio and the man told her to start singing her best song. She took a breath and began the same song she had song for her music class at school. She had decided to call it _Love is War _the other day and it fit pretty well.

When she finished the man told her she would get the information back in a couple of days and her trademark smile came over her face again and she nodded still catching her breath.

On her way to the stairs someone bumped into her. It was a girl with long flaxen hair that glared at her. Miku was about to apologize when the girl began to accuse her.

"What's your problem; this room aint big enough for ya?" Miku blinked at her mouth opening and closing trying to say something and failing each time. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"Oh, you're sorry? Guess what, I don't care! You got in my way now I'm pissed!" Miku began to babble incoherent words she wanted to apologize but if she did the girl would yell at her again.

"…Akita Neru?" The man asked the girl looked at the box then at Miku.

"Don't ever cross me again!" Then she left without another word. Miku stared, what was her problem, didn't she see that Miku was sorry? She shook it off, this was Japan, and people were sometimes rude which was true about every country. She walked all the way down the evil stairs and out the front exit. Walked all the way down the block to her bus stop. Boarded the quickly filled bus, road to the stop by her house and went up to her room.

"Hey." Mikuo greeted her. She just walked over to the couch and flopped down next to him.

"What 'cha watching?"

"The beginning of _Bleach_." She nodded grabbing a hand full of his popcorn. She hoped she would make it as a Vocaloid. She hoped she would like it if she did.

TBC

**I know, it's still boring BE PATIENT! Those of you, who are still reading I love you, hope you know that, you are my friends! Thank you patient people! ****; )**


End file.
